Crash! Boom! Bang!
by PhoenixRae
Summary: How can you profess your love for someone who had been your enemy almost your entire life?  How can you confess to your lover that he was the only one you’d be with before it was too late?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its wonderful characters are not mine. JK Rowling created them and making oodles of money off of these wonderful characters. I'm just borrowing her beloved characters to help satiate my insatiable bunny! Also the lyrics aren't mine; it's taken from a song by a popular Swedish duo.

**Summary:** _How can you profess your love for someone who had been your enemy almost your entire life? How can you confess to your lover that he was the only one you'd be with before it was too late?_

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Some mentions of events from books 1-6, but if you know how I write my fics, I very seldom stick to what's been published in the book-verse or even featured in the movie-verse

**Rating:** NC-17 (the couple got a little _frisky_ with one another)

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** I've been itching to write yet another Draco/Ginny fic and I'm just looking for the perfect 'material' to use, per se, to get this show on the road. I love Roxette and all their songs. So if you're familiar with this Swedish pop band, you'll know this song and can pretty much have an idea as to _what_ the theme/mood of this fic is about.

**Crash! Boom! Bang!**  
by PhoenixRae

_My Papa told me to stay out of trouble  
"When you've found your man, make sure he's for real!"._

I didn't know who was to blame really. One moment we were arguing our heads off and the next thing I knew I was pushed back against the hard, cold wall, his lips clamped on mine and his hands moving freely over my body.

I should've protested.

I should've shoved him away.

I should've kneed him between the legs and leave him whimpering while I made my escape.

But I did none of that.

A part of me was thrilled at what was happening between us. Two sworn enemies since our childhood locked in a passionate kiss. Oh Merlin, what would our friends and family say when they saw us like that that night.

He moved from the dark side to the side of good right in the middle of the war. It was a bold move for a git like him, but then again I never gave him much credit as far as his brain and tactics were concerned. He probably was a born genius – in his own damn right, but how was I to know when all I've seen and known of him weren't up to par with the man he was supposed to be?

_I've learned that nothing really lasts forever  
I sleep with the scars I wear that won't heal they won't heal._

We didn't get very far that night. A few more ardent kisses. Some more touching in inappropriate places, then we pulled apart, panting so damn hard and staring right into each other's eyes.

"_That_ was stupid," he was the first to speak.

I didn't bother asking him what he meant by that and my hand flew up from my hand and connected with his cheek. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the silent hall.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ touch me again, Draco Malfoy!" I hissed and shoved him away. I wiped the remnants of his lips touch and taste on mine with the back of my hand as I walked away without a backward glance.

I didn't know if he remained standing where he was or if he left. All I really cared about was to hit the showers and forget all about him and his damn hands touching my body! I felt wretched and dirty, and at the same time I _craved_ his touch that was forbidden and yet so…alluring.

_Cos every time I seem to fall in love  
Crash! Boom! Bang!_

For the next few days after that midnight rendezvous of ours, I avoided him like the Great Plague. He seemed to be doing the same to me too. I often found him engaged in a series of exercise with my brothers and Harry. Of course I found some delight every time I saw him fly halfway across the dueling room in the attic of 12 Grimmauld Place during those exercises.

Hermione stood beside me on occasion, watching as the men pick up their wands from where they dropped it after being blasted across the room. We watched Draco Malfoy get pulverized by the wonderful men in our lives, not that I got back together with Harry after we broke up back in my fifth year. But regardless of our lack of real commitment with each other, Harry and I remained good friends to this day.

We did try to work it out a second time, but when we both felt like we were walking a very tight rope while in a somewhat _trial_ relationship, we called it quits right away.

"I don't want them to use you against me, Gin," Harry said after we agreed to remain friends and never bother fancying another go at this whole relationship thing.

He was a real catch, that Harry Potter. But alas, like my brother and Hermione, he'd only be just a good mate to me that was all. But you won't hear me complaining. Nope. No siree. I'd rather be his mate than nothing in his life at all.

_I find the heart but then I hit the wall  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
That's the call, that's the game and the pain stays the same._

After one of his dueling exercises with Harry and the boys, I found Malfoy sulking in the basement. I couldn't remember why I was there. I think Mum wanted me to search for something that was stored in the basement and you could only imagine my surprise when I turned on the lights and find my back pressed against the cool basement wall, but this time instead of a mouth clamped down on mine, a hand wrapped around my neck and nearly choked me to death! I gripped the intruder's wrist and tried to pry his damn hand from my neck. I turned and stared wide-eyed at the glaring bluish-gray eyes shooting daggers at me at that very moment.

"M-_Malfoy!_" I croaked and fought doubly hard to get him to stop choking me.

I clawed and kicked, nearly hitting him where his family jewels was, before he finally came back to his senses and realized what he was doing. He let go of me in an instant and stepped back. He didn't apologize for his behaviour and I sank on to the floor gasping for some much needed air.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

I looked up and glared at him. Concern was a foreign entity in this man's person.

"Looking for something," was my glib reply. "What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded.

He didn't answer. I didn't really expect him to give me an honest answer. Even though he sided with us, there were still layers to Draco Malfoy that just needed to be peeled. And I still don't trust the man a hundred percent.

He turned his back on me and walked back to where he had been hiding before I came downstairs. I pushed myself back to my feet and walked away from the wall. I know I should be looking for whatever it was Mum sent me down here to look for, but at that moment the man occupying the basement intrigued me more than whatever else Mum wanted me to fetch for her.

I followed Malfoy to his sulking corner, waiting for him to give me at least some sort of answer to my query. If he was brewing some nasty potion that he'd serve to us because he was working as double agent, I'd like to know so I can hex him from then on to kingdom come!

"You still haven't answered me, Malfoy," I reminded him when he remained mute.

"What is it to you, Weasley? Can't a man have some privacy in this damn household?!" he snapped.

I cocked an eyebrow. If he wanted some 'privacy' then he got himself involved with the wrong sort of people. I grew up in a household filled with six brothers and two very attentive parents.

"Not when you're with us," I replied.

He snorted and spared me a glance over his shoulder before looking away again.

I supposed I should've left him alone then and grabbed what I came down here to grab. But a part of me wanted to stay here. Malfoy might not welcome my presence in his private sanctuary – not that Grimmauld Place's basement was his to call his own – but I knew when a person needed someone to talk to regardless of how much a prat they were.

I inched my way closer to him, stopping when I am but an arm's length away and waited for him to say something – anything. But he chose to remain silent.

"Malfoy—"

"Just leave me alone, Weasley," he said before I could finish my sentence.

Okay, so I should've left him alone. But I was stubborn as a mule. And if he was stubborn, then I am twice as stubborn as he was. Besides, if we were to trust him, I ought to find out more about this man who switched over to our side. Professor McGonagall seemed assured that Draco Malfoy was no bait thrown in by the Dark Lord and his cronies to infiltrate the Order, and with her reassurance as well as the reassurance of Mad Eye Moody that Draco Malfoy had indeed turned a new leaf, he was welcomed in the circle of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I don't want to," I announced and crossed my arms.

I got his full attention then. He spun around and faced me, his eyes shooting daggers at me, but I didn't notice it much. What I saw was what he kept hidden behind those bluish-gray eyes of his.

Hurt. Pain. Anger. I saw them all swimming in the pool of his eyes. He might act as if he was the damn king of the castle. His air of arrogance was nothing but a cover-up to what he was feeling inside.

I couldn't possibly stay mad at him if he was conflicted by whatever it was he was fighting against internally.

"I told you to leave me alone, Weaslette," he snarled. Now I know he was only putting on an act to scare me away. Well tough for him.

I stood my ground, jutted my chin to the air and held his gaze.

"Make me," I challenged.

For a second there I thought he'd do something stupid, like blast me with a spell or charge me. But we remained standing, a foot away from each other, our eyes locked in a glaring fest.

I heard Mum called from the top of the stairs to forget looking for whatever it was she asked me to look for. She found it already. I must've said something back to her because I heard her close the door.

"I want to be alone, Weasley," Malfoy repeated.

"It sucks being alone," was my glib reply.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Well in my case, _alone_ is the only thing I am good at."

"Oh please. That's being way over dramatic of you," I scoffed.

He didn't like that I was making fun of him. Seriously, the man had been wrapped up too much in a world that lacked love, affection and…light humour!

"Seriously, if you—" the rest of my words were cut off when, for the second time in the span of forty-eight hours I found myself locking lips with the last man on this planet that I expected to be doing that with!

This time, however, I wasn't pushed hard against the wall. His kisses were still hard and angry, but he soon softened the blow and now we were nibbling each other's lips. My hands somehow found themselves locked around his neck, my body firmly pressed against the hard contours of his. All those workout he was doing with the other Order members sure was paying off.

Malfoy's hands skimmed the side of my body, resting them on my hips for a moment before I felt him press my lower region against his. My eyes flew wide open when I felt something hard poke me. I tried to pull away from him then and break the kiss, but Malfoy wouldn't let me. Instead I felt his hand hover over my buttocks, caressing each cheek gently over the fabric of the worn-out jeans I wore before cupping them in his hands and with one smooth move he lifted me off the ground.

My legs wrapped around his waist. His arousal cradled between my legs as he led me to the very back of the basement where a makeshift cot was placed. I didn't bother asking him why there was a cot there when I knew for a fact that he had his own room upstairs. Maybe later I'd get around to asking him, _if_ I resurfaced from his blissful ride he had engaged me on.

_I'm walking down this empty road to nowhere  
I pass by the houses and blocks I once knew._

Harry and I never went beyond the normal heavy snogging. But always a gentleman, Harry never bothered copping a feel of my breasts or my buttocks although I knew he was tempted to a couple of times. But I think he was as aware as I was that if he touched me inappropriately, the next turn of events would be something we both might or might not regret.

Right now Malfoy's hands were rubbing up and down my side. He knelt down on the cot on the floor and gently laid me down. Our lips were briefly parted, but he soon found it again and continued his mouth's tender assault on mine.

I moaned against his touch, arching my body when his hand teased to play with the skin hidden beneath the t-shirt I wore. My hand moved freely over his body as well, spanning his broadened chest and his sides before reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugged it up and off him.

He seemed to pick up from that not-so-subtle hint of mine and tugged my shirt off me, leaving me in my jeans and my bra.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he stared at my exposed flesh.

I watched his face as his eyes took its fill of my body. I was about to say something, but then I saw him dip his blond head down and kissed me between the valley between my breasts. My bra's clasp was at the front and with deft fingers he unhooked the clasp, letting the fabric open up and release my breasts from their confinement.

I gasped when I felt a cool breeze nip on my skin, but soon the coolness was replaced by heat and wetness.

Draco cupped his mouth over one breast, his tongue gently assault my nipples until it stood in full attention. He didn't ignore the other one. He covered my other breast with his hand, pinching and tugging at my other nipple while he lavished and tasted the other one.

I was in a state of euphoria. A voice – was it my conscience? – was screaming at me at the back of my head, telling me that I was playing with fire. But right now I didn't care about whether the fire will consume me or not.

Malfoy started something between us two nights ago. Granted he was an ass afterwards, but he seemed to be making up for it right now.

_My Mama told me not to mess with sorrow  
But I always did, and Lord, I still do  
I'm still breaking the rules  
I kick it up / I kick it down._

Malfoy and I removed the last of our clothing until we were down to our birthday suits. It was chilly in the basement, but neither one of us seemed to mind. I lay beneath him on the cot, our eyes locked for the longest time while he hovered over me.

"Are you sure?" he seemed uncertain now when moments ago he seemed very much in control.

I didn't trust my voice not to break. Instead of replying to him verbally, I let my touch speak for me.

I skimmed my fingers down his flat stomach, pausing just above where his hard erection was. Grinning wickedly, I nudged him a bit, telling him to switch positions with me. He seemed surprised, but I was working on sheer instinct here and I wished he'd just do as I asked him to do no questions asked.

I sent a silent prayer when he complied with my wordless request. Now that he was on his back and I was in control on top of him. It was a thrilling experience, seeing him lying there and trusting me with what I was going to do.

Using my index finger, I trailed a line from his chest down to his flat stomach, feeling him flinch and hiss as my finger made its way down his body.

As I got bolder, my heart beat faster. Like what I said, I was going on pure instinct. When I stopped my finger's journey just above his erect and throbbing arousal. An idea popped into my head, but I didn't know if I should do it or not. I looked at him and saw his eyes hooded with desire. Grinning wickedly I got on all fours, nudged his legs apart and clasped his arousal in one hand. With my eyes holding his I stuck my tongue out and licked the tip of his manhood like I was licking my favourite lollipop. Once I got used to it, I got bolder and this time started licking him from the bottom of his shaft to the top, stopping to dip his head into my mouth and hearing him hiss yet again.

I continued doing what I was doing, licking him from bottom to tip and occasionally taking his head into my mouth. My hand helped stroke his length while the other squeezed at his balls, adding more sensation to what I was doing. It went on for a few more minutes before he growled out, "Enough," and pulled me off him.

I let out a small _eep_ sound me he flipped me on to my back and positioned himself between my parted legs once more.

"Two can play this game, Weaslette," he murmured and I noticed he had that dangerous mischievous gleam in his eyes before I watched his head dipped down between my legs and licked my lower lips.

I had to bite down on my lower lip to stop me from screaming so loud and get everyone in the household to come running and catch me doing something wicked with Malfoy. But the git's mouth on my most private part was just too much.

"Malfoy…" I heard myself croak out. Oh Merlin, was that my voice, all husky and raw from lust?

I think he heard me call out to him and he stopped. He lifted his head and met my gaze.

I didn't know what to do then. I was torn. I wanted him to continue what he was doing and at the same time I want him to be sheathed inside me, buried to the hilt and take me for an even more thrilling ride than what we were already on.

He probably read what I was having a hard time saying. His eyes darkened, clouded entirely with lust, as he moved upward, nudging my legs to part wider as he positioned himself between my wet center. He braced himself on his arms on either side of me, trapping me while I felt the tip of his manhood kiss the apex between my thighs.

"Guide me, Ginny," he whispered. "Guide me," he repeated.

I reached between our bodies and found his cock. Grasping it I slowly guided him to that moist juncture opening, feeling his head slide in gently and slowly. I let go of him then and just waited…waited for the proverbial veil to be broken.

He was doing his best not to lose control. In as much as I wanted him to hurry up what he was doing, at think at the back of his head he knew this was my first time. Inch by tormenting inch he moved until finally we both felt that barrier. His eyes darted back to lock with mine, holding it and asking me if I wanted him to continue.

Of course I wanted him to, dammit! He was taking forever to finish what he started. I lifted my hips up and finished the job of deflowering me. Pain jackknifed through my body and I winced. Malfoy supported his weight now with his arms, all movements of continuing to pleasure me seized.

"Shhh…it's alright," he cooed, kissing my temple and the sides of my eyes gently, tasting the saltiness of my tears that I couldn't hold back as I felt the pain of the membrane tearing.

_Cos every time I seem to fall in love  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
I find the heart but then I hit the wall  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
That's my real middle-name  
It has always been the same  
That's the call, that's the game and the pain stays the same._

We remained locked in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Malfoy was cradled between my legs, his lips peppering my face with butterfly kisses and soothing words of comfort were coming out of his mouth.

Who would've thought there was this side to Draco Malfoy? One would've thought he was a callous lover who doesn't care about his lover's comfort or discomfort just as long as he got what he wanted.

When the pain finally ebbed away, I cupped Malfoy face in the palms of my hands. I lifted his head up and locked gazes with him again. I wanted to tell him that I was okay now; the pain was gone and we can finish this off. But I didn't know exactly what words to use without making it sound so…crass.

"Ginny…" he whispered my name for the second time.

A proud smile spread on my lips and I pulled his head down, nipping at his bottom lip before plunging my tongue between his lips and felt him respond.

He took this as a sign and I felt him started to move against me. Every time he pulled out my hips surged upward to meet his thrust. Back and forth that was how it was done. Our mouths and tongue tangled while he was filling me with his ever growing manhood.

He kept up the pace, picking up the tempo until we were both nearing orgasm. I felt his whole body tighten as he neared his release. I wasn't far behind, but I knew I'd be lagging behind him if I didn't do something. Reaching between us, I found the nub hidden between my folds and started rubbing it. I felt the sensation course through my body, and my lips began to tightened around his shaft.

I heard him growl again and he dropped his head down to my ear. "You're cheating, Weaslette."

I chuckled and turned my head to the side and looked at him. "I'm just adding to the sensation, Malfoy."

He grinned and captured my mouth for another kiss.

We both rode the proverbial rollercoaster. Both of us arched our backs as we succumbed to our bodies' release. It was euphoric.

Malfoy collapsed on top of me, his weight made me let out a whoosh of breath, but I didn't care. My arms wrapped around his sweat-drenched body, my fingers trailed a gentle caress up and down his spine.

We remained tangled that way for a few minutes, both of us breathing hard until finally we were back to normal. He was still buried deep inside me and I felt him go limp as he relaxed. A smile played on my lips as I cradled his blond head between my neck and shoulder.

Harry might've been the greatest kisser out of my past boyfriends. But Draco Malfoy by far was the best lover ever. Not that I had anyone to compare him with. It was a gut-feeling of mine that was all.

_I still feel the heat  
Slowly fallin' from the sky  
And the taste of the kissing  
Shattered by rain  
Comin' tumblin' from behind  
And the wild holy war._

For the next few weeks after our initial lovemaking, Draco and I made it a point to sneak away from everyone and enjoy a tryst in the basement. I didn't know it at the time, but since he called the basement his own private sanctuary, he used a spell to shroud the entire basement in a soundproof charm as well as magically lock the door if he was otherwise engaged in either training or, in our case, lovemaking.

Neither one of us admitted to anyone about our relationship. I didn't even confide in Hermione that the reason behind mine and Draco's glow was because almost every night we'd been secretly cavorting in the basement when the entire household went to bed.

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, the ongoing war with the Dark Lord was becoming bigger and greater. Draco joined Harry and the others on the frontline on more than one occasion. It was a risky move considering Draco was easily recognized with his mop of platinum blond hair.

I couldn't help from having my heart lodged in my throat every time he went out to fight. I was afraid that he'd go and never come back.

He reassured me that he'd come back for me. Now he had a reason to make sure he doesn't get hit by the Death Curse.

We made love just until before Mum woke up the day he had to join Harry and the others to face off with the Dark Lord. I was hesitant to let go of him, and if I wasn't mistaken, I think he was too. But he knew if he didn't show up the others would wonder where he was.

"We don't want them finding us together down here, do you?" he told me teasingly.

It was at the tip of my tongue to tell him I could care less about my family and Harry finding me in the basement with him, but I couldn't. Even though he showed me that he cared for me and our lovemaking sure was stuff dreams were made on, I don't think his feelings for me had changed like the way mine did for him…

_I kick it up / I kick it down /  
And every time I seem to fall in love  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
I find the roses dying on the floor  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
That's the tall, that's the game and the pain stays the same  
That's my real middle-name  
It has always been the same._

Draco and the rest of the Order members were gone from Grimmauld Place for a very long time. We received the occasional status report from Harry or my father or any one of my brothers or Moody telling us what the casualties were and who were sent to St. Mungo's.

Each time we received an owl my eyes quickly scanned the names of the injured and the dead. And each time I didn't read his name on the list I send out a silent prayer of thanks that he was spared.

With each owl that arrived and Draco's name wasn't a part of the list, I grew more and more comfortable. Heck, Hermione even caught me humming a particular tune while I was helping her make a potion.

She started grilling me about who I fancied, dropping names of every available man I'd most likely end up with, but the person who had captured my fancy was never mentioned.

We continued teasing one another until we heard Mum call out from the living room. An owl arrived and neither Hermione nor I knew of it. We came running down the stairs. Mum would never sound this alarmed unless someone in the Order that was close to us was injured or worse dead.

"Mum, what is it?" I asked and walked over to where Mum was crumbled on the floor, a piece of parchment lay on the floor in front of her.

Hermione knelt down on Mum's other side while I picked up the missive. I skipped past Dad's usual commentary and scanned the names on the list.

"Oh my God!" I gasped and dropped the parchment.

"What is it?" Hermione was intrigued and scooped the letter from the floor. Her eyes scanned the list and gasped when her name landed on two names that were listed on there. "Oh my…" She too went limp and the three of us remained where we were on the floor.

Listed on the injured names was Ron. He barely missed the exploding pottery beside him that one of the Death Eaters hit instead of him. He survived, but shards of the pottery peppered the side of his face and one was imbedded inside his eye; Dad said Ron might end up without the use of his one eye. No wonder Mum and Hermione were distraught. I was too, but the other name on the list was what unnerved me the most.

I picked up the piece of parchment and my eyes landed on the second list Dad wrote: _Draco Malfoy – Dead._

_Oh Yea Oh Yea Oh Yea Uh-huh  
Been the same, been the same  
It has always been the same._

After Mum and Hermione gathered themselves together, I excused myself from helping Hermione out finishing the potion and made my way to the basement. I closed the door after me and headed for the corner where our cot was.

I never bothered fixing it after our last tryst.

I dove on to the cot, inhaling Draco's scent that he left on the sheets.

I curled up to a ball and wrapped the sheets around me. I closed my eyes and remembered all the times we spent down here making love and getting to know each other. I held a piece of the sheet where his scent lingered the most and held it just under my nose.

_Draco Malfoy – Dead._

Those three words kept on repeating itself over and over again in my head. I couldn't believe it. He was gone. GONE!

I buried my face on to the sheet and bawled my eyes out. He was gone before I could tell him. But then, how could I tell him then when he told me – _promised _me – he'd be back?

"Oh Draco…" I whispered.

"Cheer up, Gin," said a familiar voice.

I jerked my head up and my eyes widened like saucers. I couldn't believe what I was seeing even though I spent how many years at Hogwarts interacting with the sort.

"D-Draco?" He was nothing but a flimsy white replica of himself floating above the cot. He was smiling, but I could tell in his eyes that he was mourning too. "How…why…oh Draco," I sat up and without thinking I reached out to give him a hug, but then I found myself on the ground.

I forgot, he was no longer corporeal. That only made it so much worse for me and I started to sob once again.

"Don't cry, Gin. Please don't cry. I can't be here for long. I only bargained with them to allow me some time to see you again, to properly bid you goodbye," he explained.

I lifted myself up and looked at the ghost figure that was my lover.

"Goodbye?" I echoed.

He nodded.

"But…but…you said you'd come back for me!"

"I know, Gin, I know. I promised you I'd come back, but the Fates…well, they had other things planned for me – and for you too," he added.

"But what about _us?_" I demanded. "Didn't they have anything planned for us?"

"We had our chance, Ginny. These past few weeks…it was the best time of my life," he confessed. "You gave me a reason to live and not get killed, you know? You were my guide, my light. You helped me escape near-death situations while I was out battling Lord Voldemort's minions."

"But?"

Draco's ghost sighed. "But we were never meant to be together."

"That's bullshit!" I spat.

Draco grinned. He was used to certain potty words coming out of my mouth, especially when I am pissed off.

"That's what I told them, but the Fates…you see, I didn't think I'd come face to face with them, but as soon as I was hit by that blasted Death Curse, I momentarily saw white and three beautiful women appeared before me," he began to explain. "I thought I was hallucinating, but in a nutshell they told me that my time here was up. I was to move on and serve some higher purpose – or whatever the hell that was," he scoffed.

"But I can't…I…I love you, dammit!"

A sad smile spread on his face and I watched as Draco's ghost floated closer to me. I knelt down until we were face to face and his icy-cold face was inches away from me.

"That's what I came here to tell you too, Ginny," he smiled faintly. "I love you too. I'm just sorry you have to find out this way."

"Oh Malfoy…" I reached up and cupped his cool cheek. I couldn't really hold on to him tight since he wasn't corporeal, but the coolness of the air where my palm was indicated that I was, in a way, touching him. "Tell the Fates they're an unfair bunch of wenches, would you?"

Draco laughed, for the last time, and I watched as his ghost form slowly disappeared right before my very eyes. "I will. And remember, I'll always be here for you, Gin. I love you…"

I remained staring where Draco's ghost had been long after he disappeared.

"I love you too, Draco," I whispered and grabbed the sheet to inhale his scent one last time.


End file.
